


Rambles About The Knight Class

by YourPrinceIsMe413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Analysis?, Knight Class, Not A Fanfiction, Not really analysis? Just thinking., Not shipping - Freeform, Opinion Piece, rambles, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPrinceIsMe413/pseuds/YourPrinceIsMe413
Summary: A Knight of Heart rambles, unedited, for half an hour into an AO3 post.Opinion piece!Written in a shower!





	Rambles About The Knight Class

Rambles about the knight class (a shower thoughts opinion piece)

I’d like to start this off with a disclaimer- this is all opinionated. There really is no facts here other than my perspective and how I view the knight class based on the knights in homestuck I looked into the most. If you think it’s accurate I invite you to take some of my opinions into your own ideas, if you don’t that’s completely fine.  
In fact I could be completely wrong in saying I’m a knight of Heart who fuckin knows?

The main idea here is that I realized knights are so good at their aspect, it always tends to fall apart on them. Either by self sabotage, self hatred, or third parties. When knights go into a game, the game has a lack of their aspect to make up for the amount of that aspect the knight holds. Example- Karkat leading his team with a clear lack of cooperation, you can even see in their king battle song that all of karkats team has single sections while the other teams themes are all combined. Or Dave Strider, with their 24 hours until the reckoning.

Ps, I’ll be using Dave and karkat a lot between that’s who I’ve looked into the most.

I view myself as a knight of Heart, and many others have agreed there. What I personally tend to do is break myself. I hate how good I am at the heart aspect. I hate how I can walk by someone and know what they’re feeling. I hate how much I care about emotions and identity. I hate how I break myself to pieces.  
I could explain everyone of my actions, I could make a list with stupid essays I post to fanfiction sites like this one explaining each one. I don’t think I will though, in some way I don’t mind being the only one who knows.

What brought this weird knight tangent? Well I was discussing it last night with a close friend and I realized in the shower that I was somewhat wrong. Knights aren’t bad at their aspect, they’re just overwhelmed by it.

I’m so consumed in myself and my emotions that I break myself to try and cater to others. It’s almost a necessity for me to speak about it, because for some reason when I hold it in I end up exploded.   
But I don’t usually speak it out, actually I tend to cover my tracks. Burn others knowledge that I know what I’m talking about because for some reason in my twisted mind- I think it’s for the better.   
I think that I do it to try and protect them from my aspect, because I know the pain of it. Which brings me back to the name knight. By name, knights are protectors. They use their aspect to protect. And they’re right in the boarder of passive and active- they try to protect others and themselves.  
This might happen by trying to prove their aspect, while doubting it. Or knowing full well what their doing while burning it down.  
It really is interesting how fucked up people are- how emotions can hold us and make us do things we’d never dream of.  
Look at Dave, how he desperately used his time powers to protect his friends, to fix the session that he himself seemed to cause the downfall of- even if unintentionally.  
Look at Karkat, how hard he tries to be a good leader- even when he didn’t have too because he really already was. People were drawn to him, but his attempts to be good somewhat destroyed it. And when that first can fell out of the stack, it all came crashing down. He blamed himself, when really, he was only doing what he thought was right. (Relax Karkat, you’re amazing, no matter what your mind tells you.)

I dunno maybe all knights are paranoid or something, probably not. But almost every knight I’ve met would rather be a different class. It’s a lot to deal with.

Hope you enjoyed this BULLSHIT! I spend half an hour of my life thinking this, with no idea if it’s right in any sense of the word.  
Also, this is unedited, because fuck it ya know? I needed to get this out and god knows I’ll never want to read this again.  
Love you all, especially you knights, it’s hard not to blame yourself for shit but- that might just be your downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> What an adventure.


End file.
